LET'S STAY TOGETHER ITSUMO
by Yami-mel
Summary: la vida no es fácil, a veces nunca es lo que esperas... pero siempre habrá alguien a tu lado... UA esto es un YamiTea PLEASE dejen un rewiew
1. Sakura Saku

Hola, esta es mi primera historia y bueno pensé primero en escribir sobre esta pareja en especial (me parece un poco linda).

Espero que les guste, disfrutenlo.

**Hana**** to Yumi**

*******************************************************

Adoraba esta época del año, le traía viejo recuerdos a su mente, casi todos felices pero un tanto amargos.

Las personas de alrededor disfrutaban el clima que les regalaba, pero para ella, eso no tenía importancia. Lejos de celebrar la primavera una muchacha de unos 16 años caminaba cabizbaja  ocultando tras sus hermosos cabellos castaños, un bello rostro, ensombrecido por algún deseo del destino."

-"Así éramos tu y yo…"-dijo la muchacha, ahora se podía distinguir un par de ojos azules que miraban  a una niña con su padre jugando a la pelota en el parque; -"recuerdo que siempre me dejabas ganar a propósito"-pero esta vez una sonrisa se formo por ese bello rostro por un breve instante que termino al surcar unas pocas lagrimas.

Si, lo que pasaba por esos momentos nuestra amiga Anzu no lo podían comprender sus amigos, de la chica siempre alegre que tenía una consejo o unas palabras de ánimo y consuelo a pesar de pasar por unos problemas familiares ya que sus padres se habían separado desde que ella tenia 6 años pero con todo eso siempre llevaba una sonrisa para todo; a su actual estado de animo.

Anzu siguió caminado por el parque que estaba muy bello gracias a la temporada.

Tenia un camino de cemento, rodeado de pequeñas piedras a su alrededor, y unos árboles de cerezo brindaban una sombra agradable para aquella pasarela.

"Me agradaba que me cargaras en tus hombros cuando estábamos en este camino" menciono Anzu al mirar como algunas flores caían al camino "tu siempre fuiste mi ídolo"  dijo al encontrar una banca y sentarse. "Siempre me apoyaste incluso cuando mi madre me dejo por su nueva familia"

-----------------------------------'flashback' ---------------------------------En una noche de verano, en una de las casa de la ciudad de Domino se podía apreciar por una ventana a una pareja hablando un poco acalorada y moviéndose mucho por la sala

 "-¿qué quieres que le diga a la niña? –gritó el hombre, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación -¿¡qué su madre no la quiere, porque su nuevo marido no la tolera?! –Kazuma miraba con enojo a una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes."

En la segunda planta, una niña se encontraba en una esquina de su cuarto abrazada a su osito de peluche con la luz apagada. Estaba temblando y escuchando los gritos de su padre, y no pudiendo entender la decisión tomada por su madre.

"¡esa niña siempre es la culpable de todo, por eso no fue la separación! Hina le lanzo una mirada fría a Kazuma que la respondió de igual forma al no poder aguantar su mirada se sentó en un sofá mirando hacia sus rodillas -entiende, quiero mi felicidad; ya bastante hago para que te la lleves y no mandarla sin avisarte a un orfanato- en estas ultimas palabras Hina controlo un poco su voz, aunque no se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada de nuevo a su ex-esposo"

Anzu al escuchar a su madre decir esas palabras nunca las pudo olvidar de su cabeza… ¡POR ESO NO FUE LA SEPARACION!... ¡POR ESO NO FUE LA SEPARACION!... esas palabras seguían deambulando por su cabeza mientras se preguntaba ¿Ella era la culpable de que sus padres se separaran?, no podía entender que habría hecho mal… No pudiendo aguantar mas se dirigió corriendo a la sala… 

-¡esa mocosa siempre molesta a mi marido… y lo peor es que no lo acepta! ¡Ya no la aguanto más!-apuntando hacia el segundo piso mientras seguía gritándole a su marido -¡no la quiero! ¡NO!… se callo ya que al dirigir su mirada al mismo lugar que indicaba su dedo vio a la niña temblando, Kazuma quiso acercarse a ella, pero la niña retrocedió lentamente.

-Hija por favor ven… Kazuma avanzó lentamente con los brazos un poco estirados, pero Anzu se fue corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, su padre la siguió pero no pudo alcanzarla

-¡ANZU, ANZU!- Grito desesperadamente Kazuma pero ella siguió corriendo.   

-Déjala, nos ara un favor a ambos- posando su mano sobre un hombro Hina trato como de detenerlo, con lo que Kazuma voltio rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio soltándose rápidamente de ella señalándola con un dedo "-¡si le pasa algo, te prometo que no te dejare en paz nunca" y se fue corriendo en dirección de Anzu.

 Anzu seguía corriendo, no quería detenerse, quería alejarse de aquellos que ella mas quería y pensaba que les hacia un mal con su presencia.

Su madre su propia madre le había dicho eso, ella cerró sus ojos llorando mucho más y sin darse cuenta se cayó.

Ella siguió llorando un rato donde había caído, no sabia cuanto había corrido pero pensó que era mejor levantarse ya que su padre o alguna adulto al verla tirada el plena acera* podría preguntarle algo , así que decidió esconderse entre dos casas. Estaba oscuro y era un buen lugar, en ese lugar encontró los tarros de basura y decidió meterse más al fondo y sentarse en una caja y sin darse cuenta se quedo poco a poco dormida.

Se escucho un ruido como una puerta, Anzu quiso esconderse pero no pudo ya que le tomo por sorpresa, decidió quedarse quieta ya que estaba oscuro y era difícil verla. 

Un chico con una gorra que parecía ser un poco mayor que ella sacaba unas bolsas y se dirigió a los tarros para depositarla. Cuando termino se volvía por el mismo camino cuando Anzu estornudo.

"¡-Quien anda allí! dijo el chico mientras se esforzaba por ver bien "Mis padres están dentro, los llamare si no te muestras"

(¡Que voy a hacer! Si no salgo llamara a sus padres)-pensó Anzu, (mejor saldré, puede ser que lo engañe y me pueda ir corriendo) "No los llames por favor, no te preocupes" acercándose lentamente un poco a ese chico pero con la oscuridad no pudo ver bien su rostro, el chico la vio y se dio cuenta que ella tenia un herida y se cerco para poderla examinar. Ante esto Anzu al notar el contacto de la mano del chico en su rodilla no pudo aguantar de hacer un gesto de dolor, ya que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la herida que tenia.

¿Como te la hiciste?- le pregunto mientras revisaba la herida ¡Supongo que al salir a caminar en plena noche no te diste cuenta verdad? Anzu no supe que responder, se preguntaba como aquel chico le decía aquellas palabras sabiendo que era imposible que ha estas horas pudiera salir a caminar, no sabía por que, pero su interior le decía que podía confiar en aquel chico.

El chico rompió un poco su polo -"Creo que esto será lo mejor, pero cuando vuelvas a tu casa enséñasela a tu mamá"- mientras le vendaba la herida con el retazo- "mi madre siempre me cura cuando me las hago al jugar soccer"-al escuchar esas palabras, empezó a llorar recordando lo que la provoco a huir de su casa. El chico no entendía por que lloraba, ya que la herida no era tan grave. Le puso una mano en su hombro y empezó a hacerle un poco de cariño, con lo que Anzu empezó un poco a calmarse. No esperaba esa reacción de ese tipo con ese niño, un desconocido le daba un poco de cariño en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba. Con eso pensó en su padre y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola, su madre podría ser que no la quería pero su padre siempre la ha apoyado en los momentos difíciles y aun la quería detener antes de salir corriendo… gracias a ese chico extraño pudo entender eso…

"No te preocupes, creo que no se molestaran por haber salido a caminar a estas horas y mucho menos por la herida, ellos solo esperan que vuelvas pronto…" Se callo al sentir un abrazo de la niña "gracias, muchas gracias" Anzu solo supo decir esas palabras, ya que aquel chico no solo le había ayudado con su herida sino que sin proponérselo ni saberlo le ayudo a comprender que siempre estaría su padre allí para ayudarla. "Tienes razón, mejor será que regrese" comenzó a soltarlo  para emprender el camino de regreso a casa, cuando recordó que había corrido sin rumbo y no sabia como regresar a ella.

"¡No puede ser, no recuerdo como fui a para aquí!-iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo pero sintió como una mano apretaba un poco la suya y la jalaba.  "¡No te preocupe, te ayudare a encontrarla! ¿No conoces un lugar de referencia a tu casa? 

Limpiándose las lagrimas con su otra mano-"No, el único lugar que conozco es el parque de los cerezos"

"¡Bien! Podría ser que al ver que no llegas escojan ese lugar primero para buscarte."-explicó mientras seguían caminado.

"Descuida, te acompañare hasta que aparezcan". Anzu le dirigió una mirada a ese chico, le estaba ayudando mucho pero…

"¿Y tus padres no se preocuparan si no regresas pronto?" "Se van a molestar contigo y todo por mi culpa, ni siquiera te conozco y mira en todos los problemas en que te estoy metiendo"-Anzu bajo la cabeza y parecía que iba a empezar a llorar, el chico al darse cuenta de esto se detuvo de golpe y se voltio, "No te preocupes, ellos entenderán cuando les cuente todo, además si a mi me pasara lo mismo ellos se sentirían bien si alguien actuara igual conmigo. Diciendo esto se noto en su cara una sonrisa, Anzu al ver esa sonrisa sintió seguridad y aprecio por ese niño y decidió devolverle la sonrisa. -"Sigamos"- y el chico junto a Anzu caminaron un poco mas y llegaron al parque. Se sentaron en una banca de la pasarela de Cerezos y empezaron a esperar. 

Kazuma no sabia que hacer, ¿Adonde podría haberse dirigido su hija? No conocía muy bien el barrio así que podría estar perdida y asustada, pero donde ¿Dónde empezaría su búsqueda? De pronto se acordó, claro, como no lo pensó antes…Lo que si su hija conocía era el parque de los cerezos. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió con mucha prisa a ese lugar…

"Uhh ya son las once, no deben de tardar mas" miró a la chica de su costado y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, "Pobre, ¿que le habrá pasado de verdad?" pensó cuando escucha unos gritos "Deben ser sus padres", moviendo un poco a Anzu para poderla despertar "Hey, despierta" "Parece que ya llegaron". Anzu abrió poco apoco sus ojos "Que, ya" levantándose de un salto y oyendo los gritos, "Es papá", se disponía a correr pero el chico la detuvo, "Ahh, disculpa, (con una inclinación) por favor acompáñame, desearía que me siguieras para que mi padre te de las gracias por haberme ayudado… "no te preocupes pero por favor trata de no llorar nunca mas y siempre responde a todo con esa sonrisa que solo tu sabes dar" Anzu se disponía a responderle cuando sintió algo en la cabeza, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba y que le había puesto su gorra.

-"¿He, a donde se ha ido? ¡Y no se su nombre!-formándose una sonrisa en su rostro-"Pero nunca lo olvidare… ¡GRACIAS, Y TE PROMETO SIEMPRE SONREIR!" grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que aquel chico pudiera oírla.

Kazuma al llegar al parque se dirige a la pasarela de los Cerezos y empieza a gritar el nombre de su hija, cuando la ve de espaldas al costado de un banco-"¿Anzu? ¡Anzu! y se dirige corriendo hacia ella, Anzu al escuchar su nombre voltea instintivamente y ve a su padre que se dirige corriendo hacia ella-"Papá, Papá" y corre hacia él lo mas rápido que puede. El encuentro entre padre e hija fue muy efusivo y con bellas palabras que demostraban el cariño y el amor que se tenía el uno al otro. 

-"Hija, ¿por que saliste de esa forma de la casa?... Te quería explicar todo pero saliste sin dejarme hablar… ¿No entendías que siempre tendrías mi apoyo?"-agachandose a la altura de su hija-"Papá en esos momentos las palabras de mamá borraron de mi mente todo, ni siquiera podía recordar los momentos en los que tu siempre me ayudabas y apoyabas… momentos que recordé gracias a un amigo que me ayudo a entender que tu siempre estarías allí para mi. ¡Gracias por ser como eres, papá!"-Anzu abrazo con una especia fuerza a su padre, como queriéndole transmitir con aquel abrazo todo el cariño que sentía por él.

-"Hija, yo siento lo mismo por ti, eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, y no sabes lo desesperado que estaba por tu seguridad. Pero bien ahora que se que estas bien…"-tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar juntos-"¿Como llegaste aquí? Y ¿De donde sacaste esa gorra? 

-"Esta gorra es del amigo del que te hable, que lo conocí al esconderme entre unas casas. Me hablo de una forma parecida a la tuya, también me curo de una herida que me hice al correr con los ojos cerrados y me ayudo a venir al parque ya que no recordaba otro lugar mas que este y pensó que vendrías por mi aquí. Me acompaño hasta que tú llegaste…"-s

-"¿Si?"-volteando a ver el lugar donde encontró a Anzu-"pero donde esta. Debo de darle las gracias y acompañarlo para explicarle a sus padres todo"- agarrándose el mentón con su mano pensando-"Cuando te escuchamos iba a correr, pero el me detuvo y me dijo que no me preocupara por eso y que nunca mas llorara y me dejo su gorra. No se su nombre y no pude ver bien todo su rostro, pero su sonrisa me dio confianza y fuerza en todo momento.

-"Lastima, pero él tiene razón hija, no debes llorar mas… la sonrisa te queda mucho mejor"- agachándose a misma altura de su hija y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

(Ahh, es lo mismo que me dijo el niño)-"Si papá, ya no llorare ya que se lo prometí a él, será como un agradecimiento por la forma de tratarme"-dandole una sonrisa a su padre,

-"Me alegro que tuvieras esa suerte. Hija comprenderás que de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo, tu madre no es que no te quiera sino es que esta confundida y en estos momentos decidió esto. No te preocupes, siempre contaras con mi apoyo. –"Gracias papá"-abrazándolo

----------------------------------'fin flashback' -------------------------------

"Siempre me apoyaste… hasta ese día…", esta vez Anzu no pudo evitar llorar, ese fue el inicio de su cambio de actitud. Ese fatídico día, que le avisaron cuando estaba en la escuela  que su padre había sufrido un accidente automovilístico donde falleció. Falto una semana a clase y cuando volvió sus amigos se dieron cuenta que la Anzu que ellos querían parecía que había muerto con su padre. Al principio la comprendieron y trataron de ayudarla como queriendo retribuirles toda la ayuda que ella les había dado, pero Anzu les respondía mal y poco a poco sus amistades dejaron de intentarlo, hasta su mejor amiga, Serenity y sus amigos Jonouchi y Honda* dejaron de intentarlo, esperando que el tiempo pudiera hacer solo lo que su amistad no pudo. 

"Ahora estoy de nuevo sola"- al decir esto algo vino a su memoria, recordó a aquel chico extraño, que para tranquilizarla le hizo un poco de cariño y con eso comprendió que su padre  estaría siempre para ella y así no estaría sola. 

Quitándose un poco las lagrimas de su rostro-"Aun sin saber quien eres y no haberte vuelto a ver, otra vez me has ayudado para comprender que no estoy sola. Y ni siquiera pude cumplir con la promesa que le hice a ese niño" 

"Desearía otra vez encontrarte, ya que necesito unas palabras como las de antes"- se quedo mirando un poco mas las caída de los pétalos y después de un rato se incorporo del banco y sigui

 de nuevo su camino

Bueno, esto es recién el prologo, pero creí que era conveniente explicar antes esto, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un rewiew please

Yami-Mel


	2. Yasashiko shitai yo

Hola, estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capi (yo misma no puedo creerlo). Me encuentro feliz ya que he recibido 3 rewiew (mas de los que esperaba recibir), gracias a "La Neko", "Tellx-chan" "Gabe Logan".

La Neko: Mum… a mi también no me agrada mucho Anzu (esta muy cerca de mi querido Yami) pero bueno no la juzgo tanto, tu nombre me suena ¿tu no tienes un fic sobre Yu Gi Oh, si? Gracias por tu rewiew y me alegro que te haya conmovido, este también te sacará un poco de lagrimas así que ten cerca tu pañuelo.

Gabe Logan: hi, a mi también me gusta los Yami/tea por una razón(tu la conoces) Me dices que tienes un fic sobre Anzu , ¿Me podrías decir cual? Y sobre slayer , a mi también me gusta ¿Has visto la peli de slayers try? Bueno si quieres cambiar imágenes e información sobre ellos ya tienes una amiga para ello. Continúa con tus historias.

Antes de empezar las ideas que estan entre paréntesis son pensamientos de los personajes.

Bueno sin más rodeos, empecemos con el capi.

"_**LET'S STAY TOGETHER ITSUMO"**_

_**2.-YASASHIKU SHITAI YO **_

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Domino, el armonioso cantar de los pájaros acompañando la alegría del reencuentro en la Ciudad de Domino.

Si, la temporada de vacaciones había terminado y un nuevo año escolar estaba comenzando. En el patio de entrada se podía ver como los amigos se abrazan o como nuestros amigos que expresaban su cariño de una forma muy particular…

"Viejo, de nuevo en la escuela…-un chico de pelo castaño se acercaba saltando y con los brazos extendido a un guapo chico rubio que hacia lo mismo

-"La escuela tiene de nuevo lo mejor de lo mejor…- de repente cuando ya se estaban acercando el rubio toma ventaja y agarra a su compañero por el cuello apretándolo con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro le remueve todo su cabello…-"sueltame, no se vale"-reprendia el chico a su amigo

-"¡Hermano, deja a Tristan!-una hermosa chica se acerba a la "pareja maravilla"

- "Ah, Buenos Días , Serenity"-Tristan se soltó como pudo para acercarse a la chica de su sueños(Dios, se preocupo por mi, que felicidad)con los ojos medio llorosos

-"Buenos días, Tristan; ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?"dandole una sonrisa al chico, que se puso un poco rojo

"Bien, aunque un poco estudiando…"

Si viejo, no me digas…"-Jou apoyo su brazo en el hombro de Tristan con una mirada media picara-"…solo quieres impresionar a mi hermana"

"No es cierto, de verdad quiero mejorar en mis notas este año…"-El moreno le grita al rubio muy rojo

-"ou, deberías haber hecho lo mismo, herma…- de repente al dirigir su mirada a un lado, pudo ver que Anzu que caminaba -"oigan, ella no es Anzu…¿no deberíamos ir a saludarla?- los chicos al escuchar esto dejaron de pelear, pensando por un momento y luego se miraron asintiendo, Serenity los miraba, esperando una repuesta ya que no se atrevía a hacer nada sin saber la opinión de su hermano y su amigo, pero si seguían demorando Anzu se iría sin decirle nada… al final Jounouchi decidió hablar

-"Serenity, tu sabes como nos trata Anzu ahora a nosotros, decidimos que es mejor no hablarle solo si es muy necesario, ya que no nos gusta que nos trate de esa forma o ¿a ti si?"-Ante esto, Serenity bajo un poco su mirada

-"Es cierto, creo que es lo mejor"-luego dio un vistazo a Anzu, que se estaba dirigiendo al lugar de los árboles de cerezo-"¿Volveras a hacer la misma de antes, amiga?

En otro lado, en una casa de las muchas de la ciudad de Domino, un chico de cabello tricolor, sale corriendo desesperado seguido de un niño muy parecido al él-"Voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de escuela… y todo por tu culpa"- el pequeño se molesta ante el comentario de su compañero y le grita

-"¡No es cierto, es tu culpa al no despertarte temprano!"- el mayor mira hacia donde esta su hermano sin para de correr

-"No pusiste el despertador a la hora, por eso no lo escuche"- el menor alcanzando a su hermano en la carrera , le da un pequeño golpe en el costado

-"¡No lo escuchaste ya que tiraste el despertador por la ventana"-El mayor se avergüenza y no se da cuenta y cae, el pequeño al ver esto se ríe un poco mientras lo ayuda a levantarse-"Torpe"

-"Asi, no me digas, vas a ver"- El mas alto de ellos jala el brazo que el pequeño le ofrece provocando que este caiga al suelo, los dos hermanos se miran y empiezan a sonreírse de nuevo hasta que escuchan el sonido de una campana-"Ya es muy tarde, date prisa Yugi"-los dos se levantan y empiezan de nuevo la carrera hacia sus respectivas escuelas, esperando no llegar cuando todos estén en sus salones…

"Por favor los de primero formen aquí"-un profesor señalaba un lugar al frente de el, moviendo un poco los brazos para que lo notaran, los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos sitios esperando saber en que salón les tocaría…

"Cuídense los dos, y no hagan ningún destrozo en su primer día, por favor"- Serenity les hablaba muy seriamente a la "pareja maravilla"mientras que ello pusieron cara de santos y les aparecieron auroras sobre sus cabezas

-"¿Nosotros Serenity, no te alarmes que somos un par de Ángeles"-

La pelirroja suspiro al escuchar esto y empezó a dirigirse a su grupo donde unas amigas la llamaban-"esta bien, eso espero que hagan. Nos vemos en el almuerzo"- al ver que se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no los oyera, su actitud de Ángeles cambio para dar paso a unos cachitos, colas y trinches

-"No te preocupes Serenity, no seres muy malos"…

Mientras, en unos de los árboles de cerezo de la escuela Anzu se había sentado apoyándose al tronco de uno de ellos, no le gustaba encontrarse con sus compañeros como hacer la fila no porque fuera rebelde, sino que le molestaba que la gente viniera a preguntarle sobre sus vacaciones o a saludarla y ella no quería hablar o estar rodeada por una multitud-"Es tonto y absurdo eso"-menciono al dirigir su mirada al grupo de alumnos que estaba formando. En eso un chico corriendo con todas sus fuerzas se detiene delante del árbol donde se encontraba dándose cuenta que ya había comenzado la formación

-"Aun con todos mis esfuerzos ya han empezado sin mi…"-suspiro e inclino su cabeza un poco-"¿Qué hago, me quedo aquí o mejor me dirijo a las filas?"

"Creo que seria mejor que esperaras, a menos que prefieras pasar vergüenza"-el chico volteo para buscar de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendió al ver a una chica sentada en el árbol, Anzu había estado escuchando al chico y su primera impresión sobre él fue de asombro al ver sus reacciones, pero luego al escuchar sus palabras, volteo su mirada y pensó que era tonto ya que era algo absurdo preocuparse por algo como eso… al no poder aguantar esto le interrumpió al chico, no para ayudarlo sino como para darle a entender, con una obvia respuesta, que sus preocupaciones eran tontas.

Al contrario de ella, Yami no se molesto con el comentario en lugar de eso se preguntaba pq la chica esta ahí, al no verse dado cuenta que estaba allí significaba que ella ya estaba desde hace un buen tiempo en aquel lugar y dada la hora la bienvenida por parte del director no hace mucho había empezado

-"¿Qué hará aquí entonces?"

- "Creo que eso no te incumbe"-ella volteo al escuchar ese comentario, con lo que Yami pudo ver bien su cara, ya que solo le había podido ver su cabello. Lo que le sorprendió de ella no fueron sus finas facciones sino esos profundos ojos azules además de darle una distinción a su rostro también se reflejaba en ellos una infinita tristeza que aunque su dueña se esforzara aquellos ojos no podían ocultar…

Anzu también observo más detenidamente a aquel chico. Era alto, aunque solo un poco comparado con ella, tenía un cabello gracioso de tres colores pero al igual que Yami, lo que atrapo su interés fueron sus ojos, unos impactantes ojos violetas. Se podía apreciar una fuerza y seguridad además de la felicidad intacta aun en una joven alma -(Algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo)-sintió como esos ojos la estaban observando cosa que le molesto-"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"-

Yami se sorprendió ante la actitud de la chica-"No, no tienes"-

Anzu coge su mochila y se levanta-"Entonces ¿podrías dejar de observarme?-se va alejando hacia los salones al notar que la formación había terminado

-"Espera ¿Adonde te diriges?"-

Anzu se detiene y sin voltear le responde-"¿No crees genio que debo dirigirme a mi salón?"

-"Pero si no has participado de la formación ¿Cómo sabes en que salón te toca?-

"Facil, siempre es el mismo cada año"- empieza a caminar y esta vez sin detenerse le dice-"Ahora si te deberías acercar al conserje"-

Yami se le quedo mirando hasta que vio que entro en el edificio escolar-"Que chica mas rara aunque es muy bonita"

"Las relaciones entre alumnos en el colegio están prohibidos según el reglamento señor"-

Yami voltio y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el conserje el que el había dicho esas palabras

-"Seguro que eres el alumno de traslado, no?"

"Si señor, Soy Yami Motou de 3ro"- dando una pequeña inclinación

"Bueno señor Motou, seguro lo que hizo estaba permitido en su otra escuela pero aquí hay reglas que tendrá que empezar a aprenderlas y aplicarlas, entendido señor"

"Si, entiendo"

"Ahora sígame y lo dirigiré a su salón"-el conserje se dirigió hacia el edificio escolar con Yami siguiéndolo.

"Es grato el ver que no falte una sola persona del grupo anterior, deseándoles también lo mejor en este, su ultimo año en la secundaria, año en que algunos seguirán con las mismas notas y con el mismo desenvolvimiento y empeño como otros que tendrán que esforzarse bastante si quieren pasar el examen del instituto"- al decir estas ultimas palabras, el profesor dirigió su mirada hacia los dos últimos sitios del lado de la ventana donde se encontraban Jonouchi y Honda, que le respondieron primero con una mirada llorosa y luego con una de burla-"Aunque creo que ya es tarde para ese grupo…"

"Disculpe profesor"- Anzu estaba en la puerta, esperando el permiso del profesor para poder pasar

- Puede pasar señorita Mazaki, pero espero que en el futuro no vuelva a llegar tarde"- Anzu no respondió y siguió de frente hacia su sitio que estaba dos asientos delante de Jounouchi, que sin dirigirles la palabra ni la mirada se sentó en su sitio

-"Bien sin esperar mas interrupciones continuare a explicarles como será el cronograma de exame…"

"Profesor Arakaki disculpe le traigo al alumno de intercambio"

"Ah, todos se pusieron de acuerdo hoy ¿no? Puede pasar"- Yami avanzo hasta donde estaba el profesor, mientras que un murmullo por parte de las chicas comenzaban

-"wua, que guapo"

-"Es un bishonen"- Yami se sentía extraño al escuchar esos comentario, pero trato con todo su ser para no mostrar un signo de cambio en su cara cuando llego donde el profesor le entrego un papel con sus datos , luego el profesor empezó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra mientras que el se presentaba

-" Me llamo Yami Motou, mucho gusto en conocerlos"

Por fin, termine, aunque con mucho sacrificio, bueno pasemos a nuestro diccionario:

YASASHIKU SHITAI YO: Bueno esto significa "Yo deseo ser tierna, aunque creo que no viene al caso este titulo para este capi UU. Bishonen: Chico guapo.

Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, y por favor dejen un rewiew y si me pueden ayudar con esta pregunta, ¿Cómo puedo cambiar el titulo de un fic? Se los agradecer

Gracias


End file.
